Ghost
by JessieeRebecca
Summary: What happens after Eligius comes down? They've captured Clarke but something isn't right.
1. Ghost

**_This is a short one-shot! Hope you like it and want to read some of my other fics. I haven't updated in a long time but I promise I will! Thank you for reading!_**

The world they lived in was made to kill them. No where seemed safe enough on the scorched earth that was floating in a sea of stars. Onlookers from above viewed it for 6 years before deciding to go to the spot of green. So welcoming and forgiving it seemed, but even the lush garden hid a small danger. A woman with short blonde hair pointed her rifle at the ship as they finally came down after a lifetime in hypersleep, their leader told them to be cautious. It wasn't until a handgun pointing at their leader made them feel like they should keep her under control. The years of loneliness took their toll on the girl, her sapphire eyes seemed to hold years of darkness she should've never endured. They didn't know how much until they captured her.  
"Don't come near us!" She screamed. Her arm was thrust out to the side to push a child out of the way.  
"We just want to help you miss."  
"No stay the hell away from us! Let us go!" She her eyes were wild. Their people stayed behind the glass wall of her confinement cell and watched this happen.  
"Please, i promise we won't do anything to harm you."  
"And what about her?" She demanded. "Will you harm her?"  
Their leader paused for a moment, pressed her lips together then shook her head.  
"No. We won't hurt her. How about we take you to medical and see about your vitals?"  
"They're fine. Leave us." The girl snapped.  
"We'd feel better if we checked. Just to make sure everything is alright. Then we can let you go ok?"  
The girl looked surprised, then her face hardened again.  
"Fine. Just give us a minute." She snapped. They left the room.  
She looked at her child, a perfect young girl of twelve years with eyes as bright as her caretaker, and hair as dark as night, a spatter of freckled danced across her pale face, she looked worried as they hadn't been apart for long. She feared they would take her from the only person she knew.  
"They're going to weigh you, check your blood pressure, and they will try to take blood. Don't let them." Her caretaker said, stroking her hair out of her face. She nodded and hugged her.  
"I'm scared Clarke. What if they're like the monsters in the story?"  
"Then we will do what I said." Madi thought back to when she told the story of Clarke and the People of the Sky and Ground. It frightened her even more so she hugged harder. She could feel tears on Clarke's face. The tight embrace was broken when the cell door opened again and the strange people stood there.  
"Are you ready miss?"  
"Take Madi first." They glanced at each other then beckoned for the child to come to them.  
"It's ok Madi. Just remember what I said." Clarke said one more time. Madi nodded and headed towards the doctors who waited patiently there.  
"Don't be scared." She called as they shut the door.  
"Who was she talking to?" The doctor asked looking at the empty space in front of them.


	2. Alive

Eligius didn't expect a second drop ship to come crashing down to their Eden. Especially a rickety, hardly put together ship that had a worn down infinity symbol that was vaguely familiar. Memories of the people's past were faded from all of the years of hypersleep. When the strangers emerged an hour after crashing, bruised, bloodied, and malnourished, they knew they had to help. So they welcomed them, arms open wide despite the space crews weariness. Their leader was a tall, broad man with dark, thick curls, and constellations that graced the upper half of his handsome face, a beard covered the rest. He slowly emerges from the ship first, a gash on his head was coagulating, he touched it slightly and winced.

"She would know what to do." He mumbled as he climbed out. The next to emerge was a woman with caramel skin and long dark hair tied up, her cocky grin was all that showed on her face.

"I told you we wouldn't die. Re-entry into the atmosphere is just a bitch Blake." She said. After that the rest of the group came out, a lady with a facial tattoo, an Asian man who radiated wisdom but had faint pink scars on his hands, a girl with dirty blonde hair who clung to him tightly with a child in her arms, a man who seemed rugged and worn down but had eyes that could stare into your soul, and lastly a woman who seemed poised despite the bubbled scars on her face.

"Welcome strangers." The Eligius leader proclaimed. The Space leader jumped and thrust and arm out to shield his people...like the girl had.

"Who are you? We thought-"

"You thought someone else would be here correct?" She interrupted, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Maybe." He said crossing his arms.

"I assure you we know about the bunker. We've been working on digging them out for a few weeks now."

"And how do you know that?" He snarled.

"A girl named Clarke told us. She wanted us to help them." She said. She noticed a change in the Spaceman's face, his eyes grew soft as tears began to form, his mouth hung open, and finally he fell to his knees.

"Wait a minute. Clarke is alive?" The long haired woman demanded.

"She is. We've taken her in, I'm sorry to say but she's not-"

"Take us to her." He snapped. Their group huddled around the leader, whispering things to him. Words of comfort and hope.

"Ok. Follow me." The Eligius leader said. The Space people gathered whatever possessions they had and began to walk with the mysterious woman.

"I'm Harper, and this is Jas." The girl with the child said.

"Very nice to meet you, and your little one."

"Is there food? Real food. Not recycled water or algae?" She asked worriedly.

"We do have some, it's taken a while to start our collection but we have meats drying, fresh water, and roots and such. Jas will not be hungry I assure you." She explained.

"Such an interesting name. Why Jas?"

"It's short for Jasper." The Eligius leader turned around to look at who spoke, it was the man with scarred hands.

"I'm Monty. Her husband." He said defensively.

"Nice to meet you as well." She said. The walk continued in silence for fifteen minutes until they came to the ship. Little huts surrounded the area, a fire burned in the center of the small village, and people were busy at work. There were animals, some with two faces, others totally normal.

"She's inside the ship. We had to make her a special place to stay."

"Why?" The Spaceman snapped. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"You'll see why in a moment." They continued inside despite the strange looks from the people in the village, some shocked and some scared. The Space people remained stone faced as they went in to the metal contraption, weaving through corridors until they came to a glass wall. Inside the room was two beds, a table, and a bookshelf with medical and art books. A sketchbook lay on the table wide open with a picture of a child who looked like the Spaceman. The Eligius leader took notice.

"Did you have a child sir?" She asked him.

"No." He replied. A door inside opened and there she was. Her hair was cut short, she wore a pristine white shirt with matching sweatpants, she smiled widely, sat on the bed and began talking to something. There was no one else in the room though, she looked like she was combing and braiding someone's hair.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do to her!?" The Spaceman cried. He ran for the door but the leader stopped him.

"We didn't do anything. We found her in the woods, she seems to be...imagining a child she calls Madi. That sketchbook has pictures of her in it. We think the years of isolation and even possibly the radiation took a heavy toll on her mental health. I'm sorry." She said.

"I want to see her." He whispered.

"Very well." She opened the door, it lead to a control center where computer monitors rested on top of each other, there were people sitting and observing whatever played on them. The mysterious woman knock on a second door before opening it.

"Clarke? Honey I think there's someone here to visit you?" She started.

"Hold on Madi." Clarke said. She stood up and padded over to the door. The leader moved aside and let the Spaceman through. When Clarke saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks. His breathing grew heavy, and his heart began racing. Six years he had been waiting for this moment, and it was finally here, but at what cost.

"Bellamy?" She whispered, he surged in through the door. She took a step back, he stopped.

"Is that really...is that you?" Her voice quivered, tears began to stream down her cheeks fast and hard. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed herself to him, his arms slowly captured her waist and he held her tightly. His tears began to flow freely as he was reunited with the only other person he'd ever loved. But he realized that she was sick and his arms grew slack. Clarke pulled away and looked at him again, drinking him in.

"You're scruffy." She chuckled softly as she ran a hand against his growing beard. He place his hand against hers and pressed his cheek into it, closing his eyes.

"I can't believe you're alive. For six years...six years I hated myself for leaving you. I'm so sorry Clarke." He whispered. Clarke leaned in and kissed his cheek like she had before.

"You did what you had to do. You would be dead if I hadn't stayed behind. Now we're together again." She responded. Inspiration struck her as she realized she hadn't introduced Bellamy to Madi. She had only told her stories of her friends, they were her heroes and now she had this opportunity to meet them.

"Madi, come here." She called. Nothing happened.

"Madi?" She called again. Bellamy's eyes snapped open and glanced around the room. Her hand dropped from his face as she walked towards her bed.

"Madi!" She screamed, her voice cracked as she realized her friend wasn't there. Clarke frantically ran to the door and opened it, then she ran and looked under the beds and table.

"Where is she!?" She cried. She fell onto the floor and began sobbing, rocking back and forth.

"Clarke...who's Madi?" Bellamy asked carefully as he sat down in front of her.

"I...I found her. A few months after Praimfaya I found her. She was hiding in a cave and I heard her crying so I took her under my wing. She was six then but I...she..." Clarke was hyperventilating.

"Clarke, what if she never existed?" He suggested.

"She has to be real! I didn't imagine this kid! I didn't imagine Madi!" She screamed, her hands were in her hair pulling at the root.

"But Clarke she's..."

"Shut up! Madi is real! I know she is!"

"If she's not here then-"

"They took her. They took Madi! I swear to god if you hurt her!" She shouted, she stood up and charged the shut door. Clarke banged and banged on it, screaming profanities and threats at the Eligius people. It went on like that for a while until she finally slid back into the floor and began crying again.

"I brushed her hair, I tucked her in, I taught her how to suture and how to sketch figures. I took care of her, I listened to her problems, I told her stories. I was like her mother. She looked..." she stopped suddenly and looked at Bellamy slowly.

"She looked like you. She looked like us." She whispered. Bellamy was confused to what she meant and she could tell, even after all their time away from each other she could still read him like a book. Clarke stood up and grabbed her sketchbook.

"Here." She mumbled. Bellamy took the book with caution and looked at the sketch in front of him. Rounded nose, scattered freckles, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Madi looked like them. Like he and Clarke were mashed into one person. One perfect person.

"She was ours." She said.

"Yes. Yes she was." He replied. Clarke's hands were shaking, so he wrapped her in a hug once more to comfort her.

"She wasn't real was she?" She sniffled.

"I think she will be one day."


	3. Healing Part 1

It was Bellamy's idea to take her to the home Clarke had built. A blue shack with flowers, herbs, and crops growing all around it. Wisteria graced the sides of it, little purple and green vines crawled up the home. The roof was circular and made of multiple twigs, colorful ropes and twine drying clothes, herbs, and other plants he couldn't recognize sat around the back. He was proud of her for building this home, but Clarke wasn't well, and the only way for her to realize it, was to expose the lie her mind had made up to torture her for six years. Her footsteps faltered as they grew closer, she grabbed her hearts hand and squeezed tight.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered.

"You can. We're staying here tonight then we'll go back to Eligius tomorrow." Bellamy replied confidently. Secretly he wasn't sure. Bellamy had been fighting his guilt every single day when he was in space, seeing her just worsened it. He had left her on earth to die. He left her to rot and somehow she managed to survive, but at what cost? Her beautiful mind was scrambled, and it was all his fault. Had they waited just one more minute. Had they sent everyone out earlier. Maybe she would be ok.

Clarke dropped his hand and slowly approached the house, running a small hand on the blue stained wood. She picked a small flower off of the vine, then picked up a doll made of various rags and vegetation.

"I built this house. I made the paint for it. It took me two months to figure it out but I did it. Madi...I wanted it to be blue because it reminded me of the ocean. I told her how blue it looked from the Ark." She choked out.

"What's that?" Bellamy asked motioning to the doll.

"I made this too. Madi would play with it sometimes, she named it Keryon...it's-"

"Trigadesleng for soul...Emori and Echo taught us when we were up there." He cut it. Clarke's eyes filled with tears.

"I named her. I did these things." She whispered. It struck him at this time that maybe this wasn't the best idea. But it was the only way he could help her. She turned to look at him, taking in his still shaggy appearance, unkempt curls, freckles that reminded her of the stars above, a beard that wasn't quite a beard but also too much to be stubble. The man she had trusted and believed in for so long. She held on to the hope of him coming back to her for six agonizing years all by herself.

"I can't do this." She said to him. He looked at her, into her soul and knew finally that she could.

"Yes Clarke. You can, I know you can." He said. He motioned for the door and she walked past him, it felt impolite to let himself into her house. Granted they were going to stay in the Eligius camp, not in her cell, but in a larger house for them and their friends. It was only a matter of days until the bunker would be freed. In all of this worry for Clarke, he hadn't stopped once to think of his sister and how she could be doing right then. Was she any different than before? Was she being a good commander to everyone? Or maybe...she's dead. Bellamy's stomach knitted as he thought of the possibility. But knowing her she wouldn't let that happen. His baby sister is strong, she's too strong to let another man or woman kill her. The door creaked as she pushed it open, they began to walk in when he noticed the walls were painted different colors, green with beautiful flowers, yellow with oranges and reds in flames like a solar flare, blue sky with clouds both friendly and ominous, and finally, a black wall with stars dancing around, constellations he remembered and finally, a small ring lit up. The Ark.

"I wanted to remind myself that you were ok. That you all had made it. I could keep an eye on you this way since it's hard to see the ring without the rest of the Ark there." She whispered, Bellamy ran his hand over it, the wood splintering him. Clarke put her hand on top of his and kept it there.

"I wish I could've been up there. I wish I had made it in time." She started to cry. He pulled her in to a hug and squeezed her tight.

"No one can say you didn't try. We all waited until the last second. Had you not done what you did Clarke," he pulled her from him and looked at her, "we would have died. All of us. It's thanks to you we're here." He said. Tears flowed down her cheeks fast as she nodded, he pulled her close again and rocked her until her tears dried up.

"Now, let's sit and you tell me about your life here. Tell me about Madi." He said sitting on her small bed. There was only one.

"I let Madi sleep there most nights. I slept on the floor. If she noticed me especially tired I would take the bed. You know me though. I never admit defeat." She laughed. Clarke glanced at the pillow before sitting down, underneath was a journal she'd kept full of stories and drawings she had made for Madi.

"I told her about you. I would tell her the stories of our people, of the grounders, she loved them. She called you TomDom."

"Heart." He whispered.

"Exactly. I told her about our trip down here, our journey...our struggles. And that if anyone threatened our peace, we would take care of them. Quickly." Her eyes went dark. He understood what she meant, she would go to the ends of the earth killing anything and anyone who would harm her child. He'd felt that way with Octavia. He feels this way about Clarke.

"I taught her how to shoot, just like you showed me that night in the first bunker? Remember?"

"I try not to. If you recall Dax almost killed the both of us."

"It's the night we bonded, we solidified our roles as leaders for the 100. It's the night you asked me to run away with you."

"I also got the shit kicked out of me. Screw it all though." He smiled warmly at the memory of them under that tree, both exhausted mentally and physically, both experiencing the last effects of the Jobi nuts that made them hallucinate.

"Madi ate those nuts one time, it was awful. She kept seeing her parents and they would die in front of her. She thought she was burning from radiation the whole time and kept clawing at her face. I had to restrain her in the church a few miles out to stop her."

"You built a church?" He asked shocked. She laughed sadly and shook her head.

"No I found it. But I decorated it like the house, but with more scientific elements. I had to train her to be strong, so I made climbing rope, but changed it to look like DNA I even made some additional strands and hung them for fun, we found chandelier bulbs to hang from the top, flowers grew all around, we decorated it with all the most colorful things we could find. It's where we went during storms, I kept the radio and satellite there."

"Why?"

"I called you. Every single day after Praimfaya."

"Clarke's that's..."

"Over 2,000 Days? I know. Did you hear?"

"If I had I would've come down the second you called even if the world was still unsafe with radiation. I would've come for you." He said. A small tear slipped down his face, for so long he'd thought she was dead, but she was calling for him, he put his head in his hands. Clarke noticed and wrapped her arms around him, slowly rocking him as he finally broke down and cried.

"Hush, It's ok Bellamy. I knew it was a long shot that you'd even hear me. It's ok." She whispered.

"Hey, hey, look at me" She said, pulling his face into her hands.

"I'm ok. Every day gave me hope that you would come back down, that you would come back to me. And here we are."

"In the house you built for an imaginary little girl-"

"She was us. She had your heart and spirit and my head and stubbornness. She was real...maybe not right now but I know she will be one day. Like you said." Clarke declared. His dark eyes searched hers. He couldn't stop himself from saying the one thing he'd wanted to tell her, from the moment they'd rested under that tree, after they'd saved each other countless times, every argument, every joke, every single moment.

"I love you Clarke."


	4. Nightmares

They talked into the afternoon, dusk, and night. When their eyes grew heavy with exhaustion, the decided to call it and crawl into the shoddy bed Clarke had pieced together many years ago. His words still bounced off the walls of her already scrambled brain, her memories of the last six years had started to flood in, all without Madi. She began to feel normal again after realizing she wasn't crazy, she was just determined to survive and that included the memories of her life before Praimfaya. The stories she told were just her reminding herself that not everything was gone. Her love for her friends, for life, it was still strong and it would never fade away. Her love for Bellamy it scares her...she was stunned when he told her he loved her. It was something she had somehow known, but refused to acknowledge in fear that he too would perish like her past loves had. She hadn't said it back. But she still climbed into the bed with him and lay her head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her tightly.

"Goodnight Princess." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't call me that" she giggled while lightly tapping his chest.

"Goodnight Bell." She mumbled. They closed their eyes and began to breathe in sync with one another, slowly drifting until finally they were asleep.

Clarke stood before Bellamy in her radiation suit telling him to hurry as they parted ways, she ran off to the tower and he off to gather supplies. Then he waited. He was sitting in the office going over numbers for algae and water and how long until malnutrition set in for the group. How long could a small oxygen vent keep them alive without going out? How long until Clarke came back to them? Then he was sitting the rocket glaring at the door to the lab through his window. She came running in breathless with a huge smile on her face but it was too late, raven hit the button and off they went just as the wave hit them, he could see Clarke fall to the floor writhing in pain, lesions formed and her skin bubbled and cracked, black blood seeping out of her nose and mouth as she screamed in agony. His heart wrenched as he struggled to get his harness off and rushed to get the door open only for Echo to hold a knife to his throat. He couldn't just leave her there, she was Dying! Boils popped on her face, she looked like a creature.

"Wanheda looks like the monster she is." Echo spat.

"She's not a monster! And she's not Wanheda!" Bellamy screamed. He tried to shove Echo away but she was so strong. His heart felt like it was shattering into thousands of tiny pieces, he pushed her away as hard as he could and began to reach for the door. They entered into space as soon as his hands got ahold of the handle and into zero G they went. His fists thrust against the window, glass shards pierced his hand as the window broke, he screamed for her until his throat was raw. All hope was lost and the dark, vastness of space consumed him.

"CLARKE!"

Bellamy thrashed around in a cold sweat as Clarke tried to wake him up. She held onto his shoulders and attempted to calm him down.

"Bellamy! Bellamy! Shhhh." She soothed. Bellamy's dark eyes shot open, his pupils were dilated, the whites of his eyes were stained pink. His heartbeat was erratic and Clarke feared he might go into shock or worse. Her heart was racing alongside his, she had never seen him so distraught.

"I left you. I left you Clarke I didn't want to, I tried to stay. I wanted to stay." He panted.

"Shhh, Bell, I'm here. I'm here." She whispered, she pulled him close to her and ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm not leaving you ever again." He mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, the closeness reminded him of their last minutes together in Becca's lab. When she realized she couldn't say goodbye to her mother all because he took so long saying goodbye with Octavia. Eventually his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal but he remained in Clarke's arms, it felt like home to him.

The nightmare stayed away for the rest of the night and they found themselves tangled up in each other when they woke. The humidity stuck to their bodies like a leach sucking their will to get out of bed right out of them. They lay with each other in a comfortable silence until Clarke decided to show him her camp she had made.

"Come on I'll show you my hideout." She said playfully. He got up and chased her out, passing by colorful bunting, fabrics, and paintings on sides of buildings. Tables full of supplies littered the main space, a trail of hubcaps dug into the earth made a path to a medium sized fire pit that rested in a circle of trees. A curing station lived on an orange table, jasper taught her how back at the drop ship no doubt. There were more fabrics and bunting decorating the trees, they lined the sky like beautiful clouds. There were reds, blues, oranges, rich jewel tones that only Clarke would think of. She continued running towards a clearing so he kept up with her, only stopping when she did. The gas station was degraded and rusted over from years of nuclear holocaust and weather. How had any of this survived? She grinned widely at him before shoving a door open. Her doomsday shelter had an ice cream menu.

"I think I would've like bubblegum." Bellamy joked.

"I'm a strawberry cheesecake girl myself." She laughed. Taking his hand she led him to the backroom where she had her art studio set up, something like pulp laying long dried sat in a wooden bin, dried roots and grasses sat in a small basket in the corner.

"It took forever but I managed to find plants good enough to make paper, other than trees of course." She grinned. The paintings and drawings that decorated the grey space were also surrounded by leaves and vines creeping their way in from broken and opened windows. What little light that peeled through illuminated her canvases. Paintings of the Ring, a portrait of her mother, a head and heart bleeding into one another...picture symbolizing them. Her drawings were mostly of him, their friends, and Madi.

"These are beautiful." Bellamy mumbled, Clarke stood close to him, wrapped her arm around his, and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bell." She said. They stayed like that for a second, then Clarke grabbed a haphazard stool and sat it by the window with the most light.

"Sit." She commanded. Who was he to deny her?

"How do you want me to pose?" He laughed. She smiled.

"However you want, just make it natural." She said, grabbing a blank canvas and her brushes. He settled on resting his arms against his knees and bending forwards, looking at the wall covered in paint splatters. Clarke mixed a multitude of colors together before she looked up at him.

"Ok now don't move." She ordered. He grinned for just a second. He complied with her orders not to move, she sketched on the canvas first, grossing it, then drawing his outline and features, his arms began to hurt when she got into the paint. It all looked grey from what he could see out of the corner of his eye. She was hard at work, a look of determination graced her face as she dipped her brush and slid it across. How many days had she spent in here trying to escape her loneliness? Even with the hallucinations of Madi, how many days did she sit here staring at the wall he now looked at? What did she think about? Did she think of him? It was killing him to stay where he was, to stay silent while she worked. Then he realized, all she had was silence when she was alone.

"Raven was my first drawing in the first sketchbook I made." She said finally.

"Really now? Not me?" He asked.

"I just...I had just fixed the rover up for the first time ever, and I actually did a good job. I thought of what she would tell me to do the whole time like during the Dropship battle." She smiled.

"I missed her so much. She was actually my best friend."

"She missed you too. Raven was beside herself in space, granted she was able to tinker and work on all the projects her heart desired up there. But she always thought of you when she'd catch me in your cell."

"My cell?" Clarke paused.

"I found your cell in the skybox. It wasn't hard, I just looked for the art." Clarke stopped painting after that. She put the brush down and looked at him hard before walking right up to his slouched figure.

"What are you-" she cut him off by planting her lips on his. It took him by surprise because he pulled back for just a moment. Her eyes met his, shock filled them, and then shock turned to understanding, then to desire. He cupped her cheek and pulled her to him again, kissing her once more. They fit so well together, it was hard to imagine that they'd never done this with each other before.

After the kiss that afternoon, they didn't really do much else but that. She showed him her painting of him, it was all in greyscale. When he asked why she claimed it was because he was the only person who didn't make her see in black and white, at first they did but after they grew closer, she saw grey. They both did. She said no one else was her grey area and he was honored. They lounged around her camp sneaking kisses once in a while, holding hands, she caught fish from a nearby river and prepped them while he started a fire, he found wild potatoes and carrots close to her camp while she grabbed some rosemary she had been growing in a makeshift planter by the art station.

"Are they ready to cook?" He asked her.

"Sure, they'll need some thyme though" Bellamy rolled his eyes while she giggled at her horrible pun. They cooked the fish and veggies and set them on small clay plates she had made years ago, they ate at the fire pit and traded more stories until the fire died. That's when they decided to call it a night again.

"Goodnight Clarke." He whispered as she cuddles closer to him, kissing her forehead.

She was drifting alone surrounded by millions of stars. Clarke was space walking, but she wasn't tethered to anything she was just there. All alone floating in Becca's first space suit, the one she threw herself down to bring nightblood to all survivors of ALIE's genocide, it was almost peaceful. But it dawned on her that it might not be safe to be out here by herself, there was no food, her suit wouldn't have oxygen forever, and it would be dangerous if a solar flare were to happen even with nightblood she would be burnt to a crisp. So she began to propel herself to the ring in the distance where she'd be safe from the dangers of space, but it was dark there, the power long gone but she could get it back up somehow. Clarke began to panic as she realized she wouldn't be safe from anything if she couldn't get the power back on so she moved towards the panels, it would be awhile until she could float over to the Ring. Suddenly a rumble in the distance pulled her attention away from her mission. A pristine white rocket made its way from the hazy green and orange radiated earth and towards her. A dock opened wide for them as Raven propelled herself out of a hatch to tether it in. Clarke wanted to shout that there was no oxygen, she hadn't started the power or scrubbers up. But her voice was gone. She tried screaming but no sound came from her mouth. Her breathing increased as she tried to move towards them, but it was useless. The rocket moved inside the Rings dock. She pushed harder and finally made it to a window. Her friends, her Bellamy, they were all sharing oxygen from small masks.

"Look at them Clarke" a familiar voice said from behind. She whipped her head around to see the monster who caused this.

"See how they fight to survive. Knowing that there isn't any hope for them here." ALIE said. She just floated there perfectly still, red dress and all.

"What did you do?" Clarke demanded. She turned her head back and saw her friends coughing, gasping for air.

"They're suffocating!" She cried, trying to move towards the power panels. ALIE grabbed her by the arms and pushed her face to the glass, her grip was so tight Clarke couldn't even struggle.

"See how they suffer. See what you've caused. Had you not gotten rid of the City of Light, they'd be at peace. They wouldn't be suffocating in this tin contraption left in space to rot."

"I did what I had to do." She whispered.

"Like always." ALIE finished. The words stabbed her in the heart as she glanced at Bellamy who was turning blue, his eyes began to roll to the back of his head as he started to lose consciousness, he fell against a wall and sat down still gasping. Sobs racked through her as she watched her heart suffer, he was going to die if she didn't do something soon.

"Let then go! Please! I'm the one who shut you off, don't punish them. Please ALIE!" She cried, struggling against her grip.

"This is your fault Clarke Griffin. You sent them here to die. You are the only one responsible." She said. Clarke screamed as her friends one by one fell to the ground, they continued to gasp and reach for their empty masks. Bellamy looked up from where he'd fallen and looked at her with broken eyes. Her heart broke and scattered among the stars.

"Please breathe! Please!" He cried as he tried to shake Clarke awake, she kept gasping for air and thrashing as of her were being held against her will. Finally she stilled, but she wasn't breathing. Bellamy quickly laid her on the floor noticing how fragile she felt in his arms, he began compressions, then breathing into her mouth, he repeated this for what felt like forever, it wasn't working. Bellamy was going to lose her for a second time, he could feel the cracks in his heart begin to widen as he felt her life slipping through his fingers.

"I need you Clarke, please. Please don't leave me." Tears began to flow down his cheeks, they felt onto her pale skin and trickled down her cheeks, he continued to perform CPR on her until he felt it was useless. It was quiet for a while as he sat there with the love of his life, he failed her once again. Ugly, bitter sobs shook him to his core as the dam burst open, six years he thought she was dead, he carried that guilt inside until he saw her again, she was broken but she was alive. All of the things he wished they got to do, all of the time he wish they had. Gone. All hope was gone. He sat crying over her, letting his tears fall onto her as if they could somehow heal her. Make her come back to him.

"I love you Clarke." He whispered, closing his eyes he thought of the travelers prayer. Just as he began to say may we meet again, she shot right up, gripping her chest, and began to take in huge, shuddering breaths of air. The shock of her waking startled him and he fell backwards. Clarke looked wildly around the room as she panted, her tears now mixing with Bellamy's, then finally looked at him.

"Clarke..." he whispered. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"You died. You died I saw you die." She began.

"I'm alive Clarke. I'm ok." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and I tried his face into her neck.

"I saw you on the Ring. You...you couldn't breathe. ALIE made me watch you."

"ALIE is gone Clarke. She can't hurt us." He soothed. Their hold on each other tightened as if to bring the lost and scattered pieces of their hearts together once more. They stayed like that for a long time, the morning began to peek its way through the cracks of her small home, when they let go finally. When they pulled back she stared deeply into his brown eyes, they were so full of love, worry, and hope. She wasn't afraid anymore because of him

"I love you Bellamy Blake." The smile on his face could have outshone the sun.


	5. Healing Part 2

It was his idea to stay for half the day, so they did. They spent the day at the creek swimming around, he tried to catch her a fish but she proved to be better at it. Probably from all of those years alone. She grinned as she showed off her catch to him, some big black and white spotted fish with weird gills. That smile sent him over the edge and he surged for her, picking her up and spinning her in the knee deep water. She laughed and dropped the fish, holding onto his arms as they spun.

"Bellamy stop!" She giggled. He let her down, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist, he kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her.

"I won't let you go ever again." He promised, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're in this together. Always have been always will be." She responded. They kissed in the cold, dark water with the heat of the sun beating down on them. It was high noon, they had to be leaving soon, it'd be dark once they got to their new camp.

"We'll come back someday." He said, his forehead against hers. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I spent six years building this place, I won't let it crumble again." She whispered. He took her hand and led her to shore, where they put on clean clothes and packed up food and some other various items Clarke wanted with her. Like Madi's doll, her roots and leaves, a few canvases, her paints and paintbrushes, and a sketchbook. With everything ready, they began the trek back to Eligius hand in hand.

They arrived to the Eligius camp at dusk, they had made excellent time even though they stayed for half the day. Clarke was anxious to see her friends since the only person she'd been near since her revelation was Bellamy. He had done all of the talking to get her out of her confined cell, he convinced Charmaine to let him take her to her camp, he did everything to set her free. But in the commotion, she forgot that her best friends were still alive, Raven, Monty, and Harper. She was getting nervous about seeing them after all these years. She didn't know if they'd seen her with her mind totally fractured. With any luck they hadn't, but she somehow knew they had. They walked into camp and headed for the blonde braid holding a baby, Harper. Clarke tapped her on the shoulder when they got close to her, she turned around quickly.

"Clarke!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Harper." Clarke smiled sheepishly. Harper hugged her with one arm super tight.

"I can't believe you're still here. It's a miracle." She whispered.

"It wasn't easy, but I don't want to talk about it. Tell me who this is" Clarke responded. She pulled away and got a good look at the blond haired baby in Harper's arms, she reached over and wiggled its little toes.

"This is Jasper Hannah Green." She smiled so brightly. She handed the baby over to Clarke, she was so small, but so perfect.

"How old is she?" Clarke asked, wiggling her little fingers as the child laughed.

"She's almost a year old."

"How did she survive the re-entry?" Clarke glance up concerned.

"We bundled her up with everything we could find. Bellamy helped hold her when we were hitting a rough patch, that's why he was injured when we landed." She said glancing at him, he stood behind with his arms crossed, but a smile on his face. Her hero.

"Well I'm glad nothing bad happened to her. She's beautiful Harper." Clarke said, she handed the precious cargo back to her mother.

"I'm really glad you're alive Clarke. I don't know what would've happened if-" Bellamy clearing his throat cut her off. Harper glanced down blushing.

"I'm happy to be here too." Clarke responded softly, she touched Harper's arm before Bellamy and her continued through the camp. Everything seemed silver, they were breaking down the prisoner ship that wasn't being used for the cabins they were building. Roofs were shingled with metal, homes made of wood cut from the numerous red oak and chestnut trees that grew all over Eden. All of this progress in just a matter of weeks, it reminded her of when they first came to Earth, how the need to survive helped push their productivity. Thank goodness they didn't need a wall anymore to protect themselves from bloodthirsty grounders. Her mind wandered to the bunker which would be cleared and opened in the coming days, she wondered how Octavia was doing, if they had managed to reach peace with all of the different clans involved in her Wonkru. They walked towards the ship and went inside, letting the cold air inside wash over them. Charmaine had given her an apartment outside of isolation, she decided she wanted to share it with him.

"Are you excited to see them again?" She asked Bellamy, who was biting back on his jaw. Something was on his mind, and it wasn't good.

"Hey." She said, stopping him in the middle of the hall.

"What?"

"What's going on? I can see the gears turning in your head. Talk to me." She demanded. His adams apple jerked, then he took a deep breath.

"I'm scared she won't be there Clarke. I know not everyone was happy she won the Conclave. What if she was killed?" His voice cracked.

"You can't think like that Bell." She whispered. Before he could breakdown, she grabbed his hand and rushed him to their apartment, they rounded the corner and burst through the door. He sat down on the couch and took some deep breaths.

"Bellamy, look at me." She said softly, she took his face in her hands and saw the tears. She hugged him tightly, his arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him.

"She's still alive I know it. She's a fighter, and so smart. I promise she's waiting for you." Clarke whispered.

"I don't think I could do this with anyone else." He declared.

"Do what with?"

"Wait with. Hope with. I don't think anyone else could keep me sane." They pulled apart and smiled at each other, his fears were dissolving, her mind was mending. To distract themselves, they checked out the room, it was a basic apartment with a queen sized bed, desk, couch, small bathroom, and a port to watch whatever the Eligius company put on their database. There was a variety of shows and movies to watch they discovered, and soon began browsing their choices. Clarke grabbed a pillow and lay on the opposite side, resting her legs on Bellamy when she decided on some cheesy tv show from before the first bombs, something about aliens living in New Mexico, it was a teen drama that was actually pretty good. The main characters had decent development and the best friend had awesome one liners which they laughed at. Clarke began to nod off during the fourth episode, and slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch. Bellamy noticed a message at the bottom of the port, he used the remote to switch over to whatever it was. Charmaine had sent him a huge file that read CLARKE RADIO. Carefully, he moved her legs off of him and grabbed some headphones that were in the desk and put them in, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of their port and pressed play on one labeled "Beginning"

Guess what Bell? It's day two post Praimfaya. I think you guys should be settling in up there, but isn't the Skybox the only thing left? I can't remember what stations came down when the Ark fell. Well regardless, I hope everything is ok in Space. I'm alive. I can't believe it, I'm actually alive. The nightblood worked! I haven't left the lab yet, I'm still looking around for supplies and such, Becca was like a doomsday prepper or something because she has rations to last me forever. But I know they won't I have to find us a safe, sustainable place to live. Bellamy? If you're there just know that I...ugh...you haven't responded. Maybe you aren't there. Maybe you're all dead. Maybe this is useless...no. No it's not. I'll update you again if I can. Once I can go outside without being burned too bad. I'll have to get my body used to it eventually right? Anyways, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Bellamy looked at the days, she had radioed him everyday. He scrolled to a few weeks into the future and clicked another one called "Leaving Lab"

Ok so it's been long enough, I should've realized some of these rations would be spoiled and disgusting now. I mean it's been what? Almost a hundred years if not more. I'm packing the ones that aren't too bad and I'm heading out, the rover is ready to go. I wish Raven could see it, it's actually in good shape! I'm heading out once I'm done on the radio but Bell? I'm actually kind of scared to leave, what if I can't find a place that's good enough for us? What if the world is just devastated and destroyed? I was outside and everything is just burnt to a crisp, there's nothing for miles and obviously no people. Well except for me of course. Ha ha ha. I miss you. I miss all of you. Until tomorrow.

Hearing her talk about leaving the lab made him worried, maybe exposing herself too early was what caused the Madi hallucination, but she seemed fine enough then. Maybe she hadn't started seeing her until later. His brow furrowed as he saw one from a year later labeled "Warning"

Bellamy. It's getting so hard. It's been a year since I found Green Valley. I can't...I don't. I don't know what I should do now. I found a spot to build a home for us but it's so empty. Everything is so empty.

It cut off there. He heard how desperate she was for some company, for someone other than the static of her radio to talk to. His heart ached as he listened to how her voice broke when she said her last sentence. How he wished he had gotten her transmissions, he would've told Raven and had her macgyver a way to radio back. To let her know they were there. That we was there. Another installment a few weeks later was labelled "Madi" so that's where it started.

Bellamy you're never going to believe this. I found a person! More specifically I found a girl, a little girl. I don't think she speaks english, I think she was apart of the Louwoda Kliron Clan before Praimfaya. She's a nightblood Bell. Another nightblood! I have to gain her trust because she won't come out of this cave she's in. Where are her parents? Did they leave her here to die while they went to the Conclave? Or did they die in Praimfaya? Regardless, I'm so excited to have someone else here. Maybe we can start building a better camp. I can't tell you how excited I am, I just...this is amazing. Another human.

So this is where she found her. Or rather made her up, her voice sounded more unhinged as she spoke about this kid. It seemed her mind was in the midst of fracturing, her loneliness was at its peak and he felt as if he couldn't take this anymore. But he persisted, he clicked another broadcast labeled "WARNING!"

She runs off every now and then, it's fine. She's fine. We're fine. Bellamy why aren't you here yet? Oh wait...it's only been two years. I don't want to wait for something that isn't happening anymore. You're probably dead. Probably have been. Why do I bother.

She started to cry, he could hear her sniffing.

After everything we had been through after all the lives I've taken instead of helped. I was supposed to be a doctor. I was supposed to heal not harm. You were supposed to be in the bunker, we were supposed to be there. But now you're gone. You left me here to rot. I was supposed to...I was supposed to…

Transmission cut off, a tear found its way down his cheek as he heard how lifeless she sounded, how hopeless. It was hard to deal with the fact that it was his fault. He did that to her. He condemned her to that living hell. "Sorry" was next.

I didn't mean any of that Bell. I'm so sorry I said you condemned me. Truth be told I did this to myself. I made myself stay and help you guys. I did this. I'm sorry. Please come home soon.

By year two he was trying to help figure out how to get back down with the limited fuel they had on hand. Raven was drawing up plans, Monty was doing calculations, he was leading them but they all felt it might be safer in Space. Echo was getting sick from being up there though, and Emori was experiencing extreme claustrophobia, it was so bad, she was hitting her head against a wall claiming there was nothing beyond that, it took Murphy hours to calm her down. He scrolled again and found one from year four. "Hopeless"

It's all over. I figured it out. Every time Madi runs off I just...I stare into space. I don't want to do anything or go anywhere. But I figured it out. None of this is real. It can't be...there's no way someone can survive a nuclear storm that incinerates everything. No way...so...I think this might be my last transmission to you. I think I want to sleep. But what is sleeping when it's not real? What's the point? The rifle is right there, it'd be so easy. So quick...at least I'd be out of this goddamn purgatory. At least I'd be at peace finally. But wait...if I'm in purgatory I can't die right?

It ended there. More tears slipped down his face. She went from happy-go-lucky to downright suicidal within a day. Was her mind really that decayed? Was there a way to fix it? Or was Madi finally disappearing it? Was that the key to repairing her psyche? Filling the fractures with cement? Or would that make it much worse for the day she decides to go cold. He skipped to the last broadcast titled "Hope Once More"

Bellamy if you can hear me, if you're alive...it's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this everyday…

It continued on to say the bunker was still silent, that she still had hope and above all she was praying they'd come down. And oh they were going to. They had just finished the last of the preparations for their small rocket, they packed it, loaded it with rations, and fixed up a better oxygen system so they wouldn't suffocate on the way down. They were just planning to aim for the green spot in the US. It was going to take a week to get it just right though. One more week and they were going home.

Nevermind…I see you.

The Eligius ship, he guessed. But he was sure she was scared and prepared to take down whoever came after her and her child she didn't realize wasn't real. His brave princess ready to take on the world. But he felt frustrated with himself, they should have left the week prior so she would have backup. So he could see her again. Six years of having nothing but the memory of her voice, her face, the way she lit up, or the way her brow furrowed when she was concerned or curious. That's all she had of him too. He hunched over and slipped his face into his hands and let out a shuddery sigh, trying not to wake her. A hand creeped on his shoulder, and he bolted upright, losing his headphones in the process.

"What are you listening to?" Clarke asked. She studied the screen, brow furrowed, just like he remembered. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck but kept her gaze on the screen.

"Bellamy what is this?" She demanded.

"Your radio transmissions." He mumbled, tightening his grip on her waist, her back stiffened.

"I'd prefer if you didn't listen to all of them." She whispered. They had discussed her transmissions when they saw each other so they knew how the other felt.

"I only listened to a few. I don't think I can get six years worth of broadcasts in one night, let alone a week." He responded, she nodded slightly.

"I won't listen to anymore of them." He said. She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

"Thank you." She mumbled. He rubbed her back slowly, then reached up to cup her cheek. She nuzzled his hand, but he brought her closer and shut his eyes, their foreheads were touching.

"I love you Bellamy." She whispered, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"I love you too." He responded. And their lips met again. He kissed her slowly but fiercely, as if to say she was his, and only his. Her kiss proved the same, just as she was about to change the pace, someone burst through the apartment door.

"Woah! Sorry!" A familiar voice called out. Raven of course. Bellamy groaned as he realized there was no way she'd keep her mouth shut about this to anyone. No doubt she'd make jokes later saying they scarred her for life by catching them having a moment together as if she hadn't been caught before too. While on the Ring, Emori and Murphy had to deal with all of their issues and split for a year. Raven sought him out for a few nights, one of which Bellamy had caught them, as did Echo...and Harper, but decided she couldn't continue anything with him because even though they care about each other, they clearly weren't meant to be together like that. Murphy was fine with her choice, as he just wanted comfort with someone after the falling out. They proceeded to talk about it so it wouldn't be awkward in the future or jeopardize their friendship, and Raven even helped Murphy talk to Emori, and made sure things would be ok between them. Then she went to work on getting the rocket fixed up.

"I should go talk to Charmaine about the bunker." Bellamy muttered. Clarke stood up and brushed herself off while he stretched. She felt a little anxiety as he began to leave, they hadn't been separated since he had returned to her. They'd spent almost every second since with each other. But she knew it had to happen sooner or later, it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Hey um, can you send Raven in here? I want to catch up with her." Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded and smiled, he kissed her cheek and then left to go see about the dig out process. Things were looking good, like they could get them out by the next day, everyone was praying that everyone was still alive down there. Clarke lay back on the couch and turned a random son on the port. It sounded sad...but it was a beautiful song, he started out with something about the falling in love and meadows of gold, but the grass is starting to die and the flowers withering. It was a song about loneliness.

"Hi, hello. I'm coming in." Raven called as she burst through the door again. Clarke jumped a bit and then blushed as her best friend walked into her apartment. Raven hadn't changed much except for her hair, it was longer, and her ponytail was messed up even more than usual. Her red jacket was gone, and now she wore a green and grey jacket that looked like leather.

"I can't believe you're alive." Raven said bounding over to Clarke and enveloping her in a bear hug. Clarke hugged her back just as hard as she thought of all of their history, Finn, the lab, how Raven saved their lives more than Clarke ever could. Raven was smarter than her, and more resilient. Clarke felt as if she wasn't even close to the woman Raven was.

"I can't believe I am either." Clarke shrugged.

"Clarke...I just want to say-"

"Don't. I've been getting speeches from Bellamy about how sorry you are you had to leave. But it's ok. I understand." She said. Ravens eyes glistened, she was one of the toughest people Clarke knew, and it took a lot for her to cry. Painful surgery without anesthetic, losing Finn, being drilled for her marrow, and being tortured by ALIE. All intense, all painful, but she had never expected for her to cry over this. Over her.

"I'm just...I didn't want to leave you."

"If you had stayed you'd all be dead." A tear slipped down Raven's cheek, which she quickly wiped away before anymore could fall.

"I just want you to know that, it wasn't easy up there without you. It was probably the hardest thing we've had to do. We didn't have our head with us for a few months. Until Bellamy got his shit together." She said. Clarke tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Raven looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" She asked incredulously. Clarke shook her head no.

"Bellamy found your cell in the Skybox. I wanted to find Finn's, but the boy didn't keep a shred of evidence, and the records are long gone but...we found yours. He could tell from all of the art in it." Raven started, Clarke frowned.

"What happened?"

"He shut down, he wouldn't leave the cell once we found it, he kind of just stayed there, looking at the walls. I heard him talking to himself sometimes, running his hands over the drawings. He found your charcoal and wrote your birthday and deathday on the wall. Clarke, he was destroyed." She explained.

"Why...why would he do that? I told him to use his head."

"That's what he said at the end of this episode, it lasted almost a month. I had to force him to eat and drink because all he did was lay in there. Some nights he would cry, but those were the good days. Echo had to go in and get his head out of the post-Clarke funk." Clarke's eyes darkened as she began thinking of how Echo could possibly help Bellamy, then it hit her. She was with him.

"Not like that don't worry. She went into the cell and gave him a speech I'm sure he told her before we took off. It sounded like something he would have said." Raven laughed.

"I didn't think it'd be that bad." Clarke mumbled. Raven squeezed her shoulder.

"We all mourned you, just Bellamy took it harder than anyone. You should've seen him waiting outside for you, he was staring at the door the entire time." He was just as broken as he had been. He'd lost all hope at one point just like her, and now that they were together again, they were putting the pieces back together. Together.

"I'm glad you guys are back." Clarke choked out.

"I'm glad you're alive." Raven managed, they both started crying and quickly pulled one another in for a long awaited hug.

The bunker was going to be opened the next morning, it only had a few feet of dirt and ruins on top of it, the Eligius crew had amazing timing. Bellamy could hardly wait to see his sister if she was still there. Though the small voice in the back of his head that sounded like Clarke told him to not worry, he did. Things were so different now, he just hoped her plan to unite everyone into one clan worked. Clarke and him stayed the night with their friends joking and laughing, all of them were nervous about what the next day held for them, would their friends and family still be there? Or did radiation leak in somehow and kill them all? Or maybe it was all out war in there and everyone had been slaughtered. Harper and Monty were cuddled up to each other with little Jas in the middle of them, Raven was leaning back in her seat laughing at some joke Echo told her, Murphy and Emori were in deep conversation they looked at peace with where they were, not fearing persecution for their crimes, or defects anymore. Clarke and Bellamy were inseparable, their bond had grown stronger since Clarke discovered his secret, she hadn't spoken to him about it yet but planned to before the bunker. She just wanted to do it private, soon hopefully. Things were finally working out for all of them though, they were all together again, happy, comfortable, and safe. The Eligius crew was welcoming and didn't enforce their rules on them because they had figured they understood human decency, and the crew figured that they had gone through horrors no one could speak of. The Legends that plagued their past didn't apply yet, not until the bunker was opened. They enjoyed that their histories hadn't been aired out, to Eligius, there was no Wanheda, or Mountain Men, or the Terrorizers who murdered 300 innocent people out of fear, or the teenage criminals who burned 300 warriors to stay safe. They were just a group of traumatized young adults to the Eligius crew. Hopefully the peace between them even after the news spread. They all dozed off together, content to be near familiar faces, granted Clarke still had her feelings about Echo, but everyone seemed ok with her so, she could be too...maybe one day. When they all woke up, it was time to set out to welcome the bunker back to the Earth, scorched as it was. They piled into the rover with some of the crew including Charmaine, and drove for two hours until they reached the ruined city of Polis. Buildings were crumbling, bricks and rebar was scattered around the one impressive city. They parked and walked around, seeing what Praimfaya did, for Clarke it was just a reminder of when she tried and failed to dig them out. After wandering around for a bit, they rounded a corner and found themselves at the base the of bunker, the skyscraper was collapsed, all that remained was a circular shell of what it once was, the home of the Commanders. Clarke took Bellamy's hand in hers as they got closer, squeezing it to let him know that she was there for him no matter what, he squeezed back. Her mother was still in there, her excitement bubbled up finally when the Eligius crew began to open the doors. She had given up on ever seeing her again because no one was answering her on the radio, not from above or below. Until Eligius got there she feared nothing would ever happen, she'd continue to lose her mind until she rot.

"Are you ready to see your families?" Charmaine asked. They all glanced at each other and then nodded.

"Open it." Clarke said. And so they did, the doors creaked as they pulled them, screams from inside filled their ears. Everyone rushed in to see what was happening, only to be invited to a gruesome picture. Blood stained floors and walls, barbed fences covered with skulls and various bones haunted them, and an insignia reminiscent of a mans tattoo was painted on the wall. Lincoln's tattoo. Everyone that was in the bunker huddled close together, crying.

"You're here." A voice called wearily. A girl walked through the crowd, her short, dark hair was stringy, and matted, her armor and leathers were stained and colored red, her blue eyes popped with the dark black and red makeup she wore. It was Octavia.

"O?" Bellamy said, his voice was strangled. Octavia walked towards them, she seemed cautious as she reached out to touch his face, when her hand connected with his skin she broke down into tears. He didn't let go of Clarke's hand as he hugged his sister fiercely with one arm.

"Where were you? You're late." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know O. I'm so sorry." He cried. Clarke studied them but cast her sight over the crowd of people now dispercing from their huddle, making their way towards the sunlight. Her mom approached her, she was always thin in the past but now she was skin and bone, as was Marcus who stood beside her.

"Clarke?" She whispered. Clarke looked at Bellamy as if to ask his permission to let go of his hand to welcome her mother back, he must've understood because he nodded and motioned for her to go. She let go, he wrapped his other arm around his sister while she ran over to embrace her mom.

"I'm still here." She cried.

The bunker wasn't easy living for everyone as it would seem, the lack of sunlight led to a vitamin D deficiency in all of them, and with rations to only last five years they were forced to get creative. Octavia implemented Ark laws that charged every crime as capital crimes, all punishable by death to those over 18. For someone who hated the Ark so much, she now understood the stakes of survival. Even a single threat could lead to their demise, she couldn't allow that to happen. So she rounded up all of the criminals, one by one they'd go into an arena they made and fought. The occasional one refused so the execution had to be swift. Granted she took no pleasure in any of this, but it kept most everyone in line and assured their survival. With that though, the rations dwindled as planned, so they began to utilize the dead.

"I didn't want to. I threw it up half the time but...we had to survive. That was how we...how we…" She started to cry all over again outside, holding her brother close to her. They'd eaten the dead. Cannibalism.

"You did what you had to do O." Clarke said, rubbing her back. Bellamy had one arm wrapped around his sister, the other was cradling her head. He glanced at Clarke in agony, not knowing what to say or do to make her feel better. It was up to her to make a speech finally, knowing her heart was too busy to make one she improvised her own, taking into every thought she had of him. She climbed up onto a fallen pillar. Everyone looked to her, even the Eligius people.

"We've all gone through so much to get to this point today. I don't expect us to all be at 100% or even half that. I think...I think we've all seen our fair share of horrors to survive this world. Praimfaya took its toll and even though we survived, it took part of us too. But it's up to all of us to help one another out, to heal. Once we begin, there won't be any stopping us. But we have some new faces with us, they are peaceful and they did so much work to get you all out of there. I hope we're all able to coexist with each other in Eden." Clarke announced. Charmaine glanced at her and smiled warmly. The world was no longer trying to kill them, it wouldn't be an easy road ahead of them by any means, but it was a start. A thought crossed her mind, the first thought of its kind since they had landed on Eden: the human race could survive, but even more importantly, they could finally live. They would finally heal.


	6. Simul ad Extremum

pAlmost a year after their reunion, Clarke and Bellamy stood in her forest by her studio, which was now polished to perfection, and painted every color she desired. He held her hands in his and took her in, her hair had grown down past her shoulders, it still held its wave, she pulled half of her hair back with two braids forming a crown while the rest of it was down and curly as usual, small blue and white flowers were woven in, she wore a beautiful white, long sleeve sundress with the shoulders cut out, and no shoes, just how she liked right now. Her skin was tanned from being outside everyday, it was glowing just like the smile that graced her face, blue eyes sparkling like the creek nearby. He wore the nicest shirt he had, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up hallway, and black work pants, he wore his nicest pair of boots as well. She'd cut his hair a few weeks ago in an attempt to tame his wild curls, he'd shaven his beard so she could see every freckle, every constellation. Though she'd never tell anyone but him, she missed the beard dearly, but today was a special day for /

"Bellamy Blake. Before I met you I was a prisoner, not just in the physical aspect but also mental. I was so caught up in my own head and everyone else's problems, trying to lead them. You always managed to take me out of that spot and brought me back to earth. You ground me in a way no one else has or ever will. You are my entire heart, and today I stand before you ready to pronounce myself yours forever. I love you with every star in the sky and then some." She smiled. A tear slipped down her cheek, he brushed it away and kissed her /

"Clarke Griffin. My princess, my head, my everything. I don't know how I lived my life before you came in and took challenged me every step of our way here, and you kept my head on my shoulders. With each and every milestone, I fell deeper and deeper in love with you. I didn't realize it until I was faced with never seeing you again. I promise you I will never leave you, or hurt you. I swear to you I will take care of you for as long as I live. I love you so much. I want to spend eons with you." He let go of her hand and kneeled to place a kiss and feel her swollen /

"And you too little one" he whispered to their child. Clarke laughed lightly tilting her head back. The sun was warm on her face, she basked in its rays as the trees above her danced along with the wind. Bellamy rose again and took her left /

"You're Mrs. Blake now. No more heroics please." He laughed as he slipped on the ring Raven and Monty made. Harper had designed it for him, it was a simple metal ring that looked woven, on the inside there was an engraving that read 'caput meum' and in the center, a small pearl he found when they took a trip to the ocean to see the damage one day, rested safe and sound. The Earth has begun to grow again, sprouts decorated the cliffs near Luna's old clan. It had excited the pair and solidified their choice to remain together, /

"I could say the same thing to you too, Mr Blake." She giggled as she slipped his band on. His ring was a simple band with a small carving on the outside, it was the Andromeda constellation, a symbol of him saving her and vice versa. On the inside it read 'cor meum'.br /

"I guess that's it then. We're married." He said, she let out a huge breath of air and /

"Well I certainly hope so, I did not put this dress on and waddle myself out here for nothing."br /

"Oh wait no we're not, I forgot something." Bellamy said suddenly, Clarke tilted her head and furrowed her brow /

"You may kiss the bride!" He laughed. He grabbed her by the waist and dipped her down, supporting her head with one hand and her back with the other. He kissed her then under the trees in the afternoon sun, the love of his life and mother of his child. She was due in a few more weeks, it was almost time to meet their baby and neither one of them could wait. He had built her a bassinet for their baby, and a high chair. Harper was sewing and dyeing a strap for Clarke to carry the baby in when she was out doing work. Everything was perfect in their world. When he pulled back and lifted her up, they walked back to camp hand in hand, when they reached the edge he lifted her up princess style and carried her to the fire pit. All of their friends were waiting there, they had strung up lights and bunting, Echo had caught and gathered all of the food, and Murphy had cooked the /

"Introducing for the very first time: Mr. and Mrs, Blake!" Raven shouted. Not everyone knew what was happening because they wanted to make it just the two of them for their ceremony, but Raven insisted on throwing them a party after it to say congrats. Octavia was still scarred from her time in the bunker but she was doing so much better though she refused to eat meat now, she hesitantly approached the /

"I've said it before but this time it's the truth. This is something I though I would never in a million years see." She grinned. Bellamy put Clarke down, she immediately reached for her new sister-in-law and gave her a /

"Welcome to the family." She mumbled. After a minute she let her go, and went to hug her brother tightly. When they pulled back she had her usual cocky grin on her face, it was vaguely reminiscent of Raven' /

"Now you've already gotten her knocked up, so don't mess things up big brother." Everyone laughed at her joke, and gathered by the fire. Emori brought plates of food over to everyone, once they all had their meal, they dug in. The rest of the afternoon they ate, drank, told stories, and some of the Eligius and bunker crew came by to wish Bellamy and Clarke well, it they brought along homemade instruments and began to play /

"Hey! You need your first dance!" Monty /

"Oh no, I think we're good." Clarke laughed, she rested a hand on her stomach and patted /

"Look if Harper and I could manage one in space? You can manage one here." He grinned. Bellamy rolled his eyes and stood up, offering a hand to his wife. Clarke took her time getting up and eventually they moved to a makeshift dance floor a few feet from the fire pit. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, and they began moving slowly. It was hard to be close with her belly in the way, but they managed, she rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. Everyone's hearts were filled with so much joy seeing their leaders together finally. As the sun faded away and the stars came out they continued their festivities into the night. It was the most content anyone had ever felt since landing day./p

p***/p

pClarke's screams echoed throughout Eden, childbirth was by no means easy. Abby was at the helm guiding the healers and doctors, barking commands to make her daughter feel more comfortable. Bellamy sat next to Clarke, having his hand broken by her grip. He brushed her hair out of her forehead and wiped away her sweat. She'd been in labor for a few hours and while she'd been through her share of pain and trauma, nothing could've prepared her for this. She tried to do the breathing Abby made her practice, Bellamy coached her by doing it with her. There was so much /

"Clarke honey I can see the head!" Abby cried, the interns scrambled to get more hot water and blankets for the child. Bellamy didn't dare look, Clarke had asked him not to before she hit active labor. It had taken them days for this kid to be ready, she was almost a week late. They had walked around camp for hours just trying to get everything started, Clarke was happy to be having a baby, but not happy having the discomfort and pain that came with it. Harper stood on the other side of Clarke whispering words of encouragement in her ear, she had been the one to help get the baby's nursery together, and walk with Clarke. She'd allowed her to babysit Jas in order to prepare for their baby, Harper taught Clarke all of her tricks. Once Clarke had her first contraction, Harper came running to her. It was /

"Bellamy I'm so tired." Clarke moaned. His throat constricted not knowing what to say or how to comfort her. He'd tried to comfort his mom on the Ark but he could hardly remember it now, he was only a boy then. And this was different. This was Clarke and his /

"Just a few more pushes right Abby?" He asked concerned. Abby nodded, determined to pull that thing /

"Just one more big push Clarke. Give it all you've got." Abby demanded. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed as loud as humanly possible, when she stopped, everything was silent. She lay back and took many deep breaths, closing her eyes in exhaustion. Her moment of peace only lasted until a piercing cry was let out by the tiny human Abby held in her /

"Check the airways, and clip off the cord." Abby instructed. Clarke smiled drowsily and looked at her /

"Well?" He asked looking at Abby. She gave them a big /

"It's a girl."/p

p***br /

Madeline Aurora Blake skipped alongside her dad as they walked towards the creek by their home, it was fishing day, her favorite /

"Daddy can I drop the net?" She asked as she tugged his /

"Of course you can, but remember not to go in too far." Her dad noted. She nodded excitedly. When they got to the creek, her mother was sitting on a rock reading a story to her baby brother Jacob, something about cows jumping over a /

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy said I can put the net in!" She cried, running into her mothers /

"Did he now?" Clarke /

"Madi, why don't you dig some bait up first?"br /

"Ok Daddy!" She said. Madi skipped to her favorite digging spot and began. She was an adventurous child, she had her dad's spirit and her moms determination. Her blue eyes always sparkled when she got a clever idea that would likely land her and her aunt Raven into trouble. The worms in the ground weren't as active as they used to be, time for a new digging spot. When she looked up to tell her parents she saw them smiling warmly at each other before they snuck a quick kiss in. She tried not to make a grossed out sound, but secretly she was happy they were in love. Her parents were the best parents anyone could've asked for. Her dad told her stories of ancient worlds where Gods ruled everything, her mom taught her about medicine and art, constantly drawing and painting with her, her little brother was only a year old, but he was already /

"Mommy when will Jake be as big as me?" She asked /

"Well how old are you now?" She /

"I'm five."br /

"So in 1,130 days." She replied. Madi tried to do the math in her head but wound up using a stick to write the problem out in the /

"That's four years Mommy!" She /

"That's right my smart girl. I think Daddy is ready to catch some fish. Are you?" She said standing up. Holding Jake in one arm she walked over to Madi and took her little hand in hers, they walked over to the shoreline, and then in it to where Bellamy stood in knee deep water holding their fishing /

"Up!" Madi cried as the water got deeper. Clarke adjusted her son and picked her daughter up in the other arm, carefully wading through the cold /

"Mr. Blake, I believe the princess is ready to catch her fish." Clarke said. Bellamy flashed her a smile and /

"Is she now?" He asked, taking Madi from Clarke's arms. He placed one of the nets into her /

"Cast away!" He said. She threw the net as far as she could and started to bounce in his arms with excitement when it landed farther than the last time she threw /

"Look Daddy look!" She yelled. He knew she threw it far, but all he saw was the love of his life standing next to them, holding a blond haired boy with dark eyes. His mind flashed back to the drawings Clarke had drawn of the imaginary girl she made up to cope with her loneliness, to cope with losing him even though she hadn't. That little girl was here now, bouncing up and down in his arms. For everything that happened to them, every trial, every separation, everything they had done to get to this point...for everything it was worth Earth was beautiful. Their family was beautiful. The ghosts of their past no longer haunted them, they'd been spooked off with the brightness their future now held./p


End file.
